<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maribat Pen-Pal AU by KathaDark06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122927">Maribat Pen-Pal AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathaDark06/pseuds/KathaDark06'>KathaDark06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Daminette, F/M, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, adrijon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathaDark06/pseuds/KathaDark06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of twelve, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne are assigned as each others Pen-Pals.<br/> As a result of many letters a beautiful friendship emerges and everyone involved is happy.<br/> That is until a certain liar returns to Mme. Bustier's class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maribat Pen-Pal AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neither Miraculous Ladybug nor Batman and Superman Characters belong to me. they belong to Thomas Arstruc and DC Comics. <br/>I would also be happy about a bit of constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian didn't really like the idea of having a pen pal. Even at the age of twelve he found it would be a waste of his time. He just didn't understand, why his father insisted on him participating at his school's pen-pal project. He was perfectly content with not having any friends at school or otherwise. So why should he want to befriend someone from another country. It would not only be a hassle should they ever decide to meet up, but he also doubted that his pen pal would be interested in combat and weapons. At least not the same way he was. So, he pushed the whole thing to the back of his mind, as to not distract him from, in his eyes, much more important things.</p><p>Damian had almost forgotten about the project, had not a pink, with flowers decorated, envelope arrived.</p><p>Reading the letter to get it behind him, he found out that his pen pal, was a little French girl by the name of Marinette. Her parents were bakers and she liked designing and baking. Her favourite colour was pink and her English surprisingly adequate.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, they exchanged letters and Damian was more surprised with every letter. Not only did Marinette, thanks to her mother, have a fundamental understanding of hand to hand combat, but she also was very insistent on being his first friend, which would have annoyed him to no end, if it had been any other person.</p><p>Even after the project ended, they stayed, to Damian's secret delight, in contact. They even exchanged phone numbers, so they didn't have to wait until the letter made its way from Gotham to Paris, or the other way around. Now being able to respond in the matter of seconds their discussions changed to even more interesting topics, that just couldn't really be talked about, if they had to wait weeks for the reply to arrive.</p><p>The chats turned into calls and the calls into video chatting. After only one year of knowing, but never actually meeting face to face, Damian could safely say, he would never actually admit it, that the petite girl was one of his favourite humans (and non-humans) in the universe.</p><p>########</p><p>Over the years the two of them never lost contact, and after the rest of the Waynes, and Alfred, had found out their Baby Bird had a friend, they were over the moon. After all it wasn't every day you found out the most antisocial person you know found a friend. Much less when said person, is a grumpy, by assassins raised boy, who wouldn't even blink if he slit the throat of one of his adopted siblings, it nearly happened, more than once. Even more unbelievable is that the before mentioned friend, is a petite Chinese French girl with a fable for the colour pink and the hobbies designing and baking. After they got over the shock, they promptly invited her to Gotham.</p><p>Marinette gladly accepted after she asked Master Fu, if it was possible for her to leave Paris, without compromising her duties as Ladybug. In the end Master Fu decided, that she would carry the horse Miraculous with her whenever she would leave Paris.</p><p>Having no reason not to visit Damian, she boarded the flight and twelve hours later touched down in Gotham.</p><p>During her first night at the manor, she stumbled upon a misplaced Batarang, Tim had accidently left lying around. After that she quickly connected the dots, and promptly confronted the Waynes about their nightly activities.</p><p>She even went so far as to berate them for their horrible choice of outfits, that in her eyes where unacceptable. Who even combines red, yellow, and green in a way that the person wearing the outfit, looks like a walking traffic light? Not to mention the lack of pants, of the first Robin suits. During the following conversation about their alter egos Marinette decided to trust them with her own secret identity.</p><p>During her reveal they found out, that somehow the information about Hawkmoth and his opponents had been contained to Paris. The Batfam offered their help, but Marinette declined, seeing as the possible akumatization, of a highly trained individual, would only make her job, of saving Paris, harder.</p><p>After the big reveal, it became a regular thing that either she went to Gotham or they visited her in Paris. The only Person that knew about her connection with the Wayne family was Nino, her oldest and best friend, besides Damian.</p><p>She still had her other friends from school, but that changed when Lila came, and after the incident with the Necklace that Marinette supposedly had stolen, her relationship with her class became more strained by the day, especially after she didn't apologise to Lila for accusing her of lying. After Lila told the rest of the class that Marinette was bullying her, they stopped talking to her altogether.</p><p>Only Nino, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc, and Max believed her claims of Lila being a liar.</p><p>The moment Lila got the rest of the class to turn their back on Marinette, Marinnete's friends formed a Marinette protection group. Especially after her Sketchbook was ripped up and Lila's minions started tripping her in the halls.</p><p>Later Luka, Kagami, and Adrien joined the group of friends. Unfortunately, Adrien had to keep Lila happy on his father's orders, so he couldn't spend much time with his friends.</p><p>########</p><p>Fu, having lost his memories, left her with the mantle of the guardian of the Miraculous. Trying to relieve a little of her stress, she started a team of Miraculous wielder. The first step was to make Nino, Max, Luka and Kagami permanent heroes, as Carapace, Pegasus, Viperion and Ryuko.</p><p>Over the next few months her other friends, where slowly brought onto the team, the first being, Marc, and Nathanial, with the fox and mouse Miraculous, as Moultimouse and Robin des Bois. Marc adopting Marinette's name, from her short time as Moultimouse in Kwami Buster, while Nathaniel's name was an homage to Disney's Robin Hood.</p><p>In the end Juleka and Rose were made temporary wielders, not wanting to be involved in the fights that much, but still wanting to support their friends. But Juleka and Rose can't remain at the side lines for long, as the battles against Hawkmoth and Mayura are getting harder by the day, and Luka has to use the Second Chance more and more.</p><p>########</p><p>After their fifteenth birthday the dynamic between Marinette and Damian changed and turned into something more romantic, not that it was a very noticeable change, having been attached by the hip whenever they visited each other for years.</p><p>They weren't the only ones in a romantic relationship. Adrien and Jon, a friend Damian's, also being caught kissing on several occasions. Not that anyone outside of their friend group, the Batfam and Jon's family knew, as Gabriel would blow a gasket, not to mention Lila's reaction, as she was practically attached to Adrien's arm, much to the chagrin of the latter.</p><p>####time skip one year####</p><p>It was a sunny day during the last week of school and our protagonists were being subjected to the horror that class had turned into, because of Lila and her court. But after the last few years Marinette and her friends had learned to ignore the liar.</p><p>As always Alya and most of the class were crowding around Lila, who held onto a very uncomfortable looking Adrien with a vice grip, telling the class about her latest adventure.</p><p>"...yes, Damiboo was held hostage by the Riddler, and I helped Batman save him..."</p><p>Alya the tabloid writer she was immediately jumped at the chance to write about how the great Lila Rossi saved Damian Wayne.</p><p>While the class were asking more questions about Batman and Damian, Nino who was sitting next to Alya facepalmed at the stupidity of some people. After listening a few more minutes to Lila's stories.</p><p>"Dami and I are this close...", while pressing he index finger and thumb together, and "We met at a Wayne gala, when we were small children, and it was love at first sight", she told the class " his whole family loves me and as soon as we are 18 we will get married. But you can't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret." To name a few.</p><p>Marinette just rolled her eyes, as if Damian would ever want to be in a relationship with a bint like Lila. With a last look at Adrien and Nino, who had the misfortune of sitting near Lila at the front of the class, she turned back to Juleka and Rose with whom she was planning the next Photoshoot for the website she made, to get her designs out in the world.</p><p>Meanwhile Max and Nathaniel were working on a project to digitalise Marc and Nathaniel's comic and maybe even make a short movie out of it. Marc had only left a few minutes prior as the bell was about to signal the first lesson and he had to get to his own homeroom.</p><p>########</p><p>The day seemed to go by slower with every word that fell from Lila's lips. Finally, after what seemed like ages the last bell rang, and the students began to head home.</p><p>Marinette and the rest wated in the schoolyard for Marc, Luka and Kagami to arrive, as they planned to go to the movies later that day.</p><p>The others had just arrived, when Alya stormed up to them, an apologetic Nino in tow.</p><p>Marinette just sighed, having noticed Lila breaking out in tears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something, and instinctively leaned back, barely evading Alya's flat palm. She internally rolled her eyes, waiting for Alya to accuse her of whatever Lila has told her this time.</p><p>"How could you?"</p><p>She gave a resigned sigh, "And what did I do this time?"</p><p>"You told her that Damian only likes her because of her mother's status as a diplomat!"</p><p>While Alya had been screaming, Lila had made her way over sobbing and Adrien in her clutch, who winced at Lila's strong grip with her nails digging in his arm.</p><p>Alya took a deep breath as if wanting to start screaming again, when she was interrupted.</p><p>"I can assure you Miss Cesaire, that I wouldn't even date Rossi if her mother really was a famous diplomat, which she certainly isn't."</p><p>Alya turned around to come face-to-face with a green-eyed boy their age, on whose face the beginning of a sneer was visible.</p><p>"And who are you?", asked Alya with haughtiness in her voice.</p><p>"Damian, Damian Wayne." In the background Marinette and the rest of her friends were trying, with varying success, not to laugh, at Lila's impending downfall.</p><p>In shock about the revelation Lila's grip loosened and Adrien could finally escape from her clutches.</p><p>Finally comprehending the situation Lila turned on her tears again and started wailing how Marinette had turned her 'Damiboo' against her.</p><p>By now the shouting and screaming had drawn a crowd of students and teachers alike. The crowd was whispering and sending glances between the two parties of the argument.</p><p>Finally coming out of her stupor Alya looked from Damian to Marinette and back again.</p><p>"You know Marinette," she started in a lecturing tone, "you really shouldn't lie or get someone to lie like that just to get Adrien's attention. He clearly isn't interested in you."</p><p>Marinette and Adrien looked it each other in the eyes and snorted, when a new voice rang trough the courtyard.</p><p>"Well I certainly hope he isn't interested in Marinette in that way, seeing as he is my boyfriend.", a clearly male voice stated.</p><p>Adrien turned around at hearing his boyfriends voice and promptly drew him in a kiss. After a moment they broke apart.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were coming."</p><p>Lila stood there seething at seeing her ticket to wealth in the arms of another man.</p><p>With an artificial cough Damian drew the attention back to himself.</p><p>"To get back on track, I would like to make clear, that I have never met Lila Rossi before today. Additionally the Wayne lawyers will serve both Miss Rossi and Cesaire a lawsuit for slander and I'm sure that won't be the only lawsuit you'll be receiving. Oh, and if I ever hear of you or anyone else treating my girlfriend and her friends like that ever again, lawyers will be the least of your problems."</p><p>With that he took Marinette's hand and turned around starting to walk in the general direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette's friends and Jon right behind.</p><p>The yard was in complete silence, before all hell broke loose and rumours started to circulate.</p><p>########</p><p>Until the end of the schoolyear various rumours made their way trough the school population and most of Marinette' classmates begged for forgiveness.</p><p>The Wayne's and Jon stayed for most of the summer holidays and only went back to Gotham/Metropolis two weeks before school started up again.</p><p>On the first day of school it was clear that neither Lila nor Mme. Bustier would be back. Lila having been sent back to Italy and Mme. Bustier having lost her teaching licence, because she neglected her students and let the class president do most of her work.</p><p>The time until graduation went by without a hitch and in the end everything turned out right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>